


À toi pour toujours

by MaryFangirl



Category: City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Finale, Romance, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: “Sai, Kaori, il linguaggio dei fiori è un trucchetto inventato per venderne di più. In realtà non hanno un vero significato”
Relationships: Makimura Kaori/Saeba Ryo
Kudos: 3





	1. 1.

Il fruscio delle foglie mosse dalla brezza primaverile che ammiccava all'estate era uno dei pochi rumori rimasti a saturare le orecchie delle due persone coinvolte solo una manciata di minuti prima in uno scenario che era stato a un soffio dal rivelarsi fatale.  
Il sole riverberava tra le chiome che infoltivano il bosco, Madre Natura era ignara e indifferente a ciò che si sarebbe potuto verificare e il panorama risplendeva di una bellezza che Kaori avrebbe ammirato incantata se non fosse stata impegnata a cercare di calmare i battiti furiosi del proprio cuore, che era passato dal terrore alla gioia in troppo poco tempo per non essere sconvolto. Stringeva al petto il piccolo fiore sopravvissuto al caos, e allo stesso modo si incollava al torso accogliente del suo partner, che non pareva avere più fretta di lei di interrompere il contatto. Se si fosse guardata intorno, Kaori avrebbe potuto pensare che quello fosse uno scenario perfetto per il ricevimento di un matrimonio: quello di Miki e Umi era stato ignobilmente troncato non appena gli sposi avevano messo piede fuori dalla chiesa.  
Il pensiero di Miki fu sufficiente a far scoppiare il momento di pace e felicità di Kaori che, seppur ancora inebriata, osò alzare gli occhi sul suo partner. Sporco di terra e un po' sudato, le parve bellissimo.  
Arrossì lievemente, continuando a stringere il gambo del fiore come per trarne coraggio.  
“Dovremmo tornare” disse sommessamente, stranamente non riuscendo a rimuginare più di tanto sulle meravigliose parole che lui aveva pronunciato, riflettendo solo su quanto fosse contenta di vederlo vivo e salvo.  
“Sì, non sappiamo come sta Miki...” acconsentì lui, poco propenso a voler mettere fine al loro istante di beata solitudine, ma non poteva essere egoista.  
Sentiva la presenza di Falcon nei paraggi e non aveva dubbi che fosse in forte ansia, per quanto fosse in grado di dissimularla.  
Lanciò un'occhiata a Kaori, fissandola bene per imprimersi ulteriormente il suo viso disteso, pensò di essere idiota quando si accorse che tentava perfino di capire se stesse respirando senza problemi, poi scese ad adocchiare le labbra che lei aveva preso automaticamente a tormentare con i denti.  
Le parole avevano un peso e lui aveva scagliato un'intera frana sul cuore troppo buono e puro della sua partner, che non gli aveva tuttavia risparmiato una frecciatina nel citare il famoso istinto di sopravvivenza della razza. Si era imbarazzato di fronte al proiettile che lei gli aveva candidamente lanciato addosso, pur sorridendo e non esitando a fiondarsi tra le sue braccia. No, non si era trattato di quello, né in quel momento né mai, anche se si era servito di quell'ennesima scusa per rimettere in sesto una barriera comunque pericolante e per niente solida. C'erano troppe brecce, e Kaori approfittava di ognuna di esse per intrufolarsi e legarlo a sé, con lacci che tuttavia rimanevano morbidi. Non l'avrebbe mai obbligato a fare niente, il rispetto che nutriva per lui era un altro elemento di stupore per Ryo. Desiderò baciarla, e questo non lo stupì affatto, aveva perso il conto delle volte in cui aveva schiacciato l'impulso. Era indeciso se attirarla in un bacio di fuoco o uno casto, e indugiò qualche istante prima di frenare Kaori che nel frattempo si apprestava ad allontanarsi. Posò con leggerezza una mano dietro la sua nuca e non fece nulla di quello che aveva immaginato, avvicinandola a sé per depositare un bacio sulla sua fronte, soffermandosi un po' di più rispetto a quella volta sul terrazzo e riuscendo comunque a trasmettere un'intensità che accaldò Kaori da testa a piedi. Ryo rimase un altro paio di secondi a respirare profondamente, assurdamente felice di percepire il suo profumo nonostante le zaffate di polvere da sparo, e il suo calore familiare. Aggiunse una lieve carezza al suo braccio prima di girarsi senza riguardarla in faccia. Non era il caso che la stendesse lì in mezzo alla radura per quello di cui aveva realmente voglia ed era davvero ora di raggiungere Falcon.

Dopo essersi accertati con enorme sollievo che Miki era fuori pericolo e che spettava al suo novello marito il compito di prendersi cura di lei, tutti fecero ritorno a casa, contenti che l'esito non fosse stato tragico ma insoddisfatti per quella così bella giornata di festa interrotta.  
Kaori guardò fuori dal finestrino per quasi tutto il tragitto, consentendosi di chiudere gli occhi per lo spazio di pochi minuti, tenendo sul grembo il suo fiore con la stessa premura che avrebbe riservato a un bebè.  
Ryo continuava a soffermarsi sulla gioia delle piccole cose che, nella sua vita e nel suo mondo, non dava per scontate. Riportare Kaori a casa sana e salva e quasi senza graffi, ad esempio, senza musica né radio di sottofondo, il rumore che aveva rimbombato nelle loro orecchie per quel giorno bastava e avanzava.  
Kaori riaprì gli occhi non appena Ryo ebbe riposto l'auto in garage, con un pensiero bizzarro che iniziava a fare capolino nella sua mente.  
Riguardò il fiore, bianco e innocente, che portò di sopra sbirciando Ryo di sfuggita, entrando in casa con strana tranquillità, come se non fossero sfuggiti a una pioggia di proiettili che li avrebbe crivellati condannandoli a una spregevole morte in quella bellissima radura.  
Ricordava piuttosto nitidamente di non avere fiori addosso quando era stata rapita, e sarebbe stato alquanto anomalo che uno fosse rimasto impigliato nel suo collo con tutta la baraonda che si era verificata: uno degli energumeni l'aveva caricata sulla spalla facendola sobbalzare a testa in più, era più che improbabile che un qualsiasi oggetto non fosse caduto.  
Era stata così sbalordita da non essersi soffermata sulla logica della dinamica.  
Scorse Ryo che stava attivando parecchie delle trappole preventivamente sistemate, segno che, per quanto tranquillo, dopo l'evento della giornata non poteva certo permettersi il lusso di abbassare la guardia.  
Kaori si limitò a mettere il suo fiore in un vaso discretamente grazioso, emettendo un sospiro che conteneva parte della tensione accumulata.  
Le parole avevano un peso, e il peso delle parole di Ryo, passato lo spavento e l'intreccio di emozioni potenti, iniziava a calcare sulla testa e sul cuore della giovane donna, continuamente in preda a un tiro alla fune a cui giocava da sola: voleva buttarsi e parlargli direttamente, così come salvaguardarsi per non rischiare docce fredde. Ma quel giorno, più che in altri, avevano avvertito l'alito della morte in faccia, e rimandare poteva essere troppo deleterio.  
Kaori raggiunse Ryo in cucina, imitandolo nel servirsi un bicchierone d'acqua fresca di cui si accorse di volere solo quando bevve avidamente.  
Scorgendo il fiore che silenziosamente le infondeva coraggio, facendole risuonare nelle orecchie la frase che lui aveva scandito davanti a un tizio assetato di sangue e a un plotone di soldati addestratissimi, Kaori diede il via alla conversazione.  
“Pensavo che è pazzesco che sia riuscita a prendere un fiore del bouquet. C'è stato un tale trambusto...” esordì, attenta a sondare le sue reazioni senza farsi prendere dalla propria innata impulsività.  
Lui la guardò, non dicendo niente; nessuna osservazione sarcastica, nessun rimarcare il fatto che la storia del bouquet funzionava solo con le donne. In passato lo aveva trascinato a qualche matrimonio delle sue compagne di liceo, e ovviamente era stato un incubo. Ogni volta aveva sperato in un accompagnatore dedito e galante, per ritrovarsi invece un imbecille che si metteva le dita del naso quando andava bene, importunando tutte le donne presenti, compresa la sposa, quando andava male, e mai le aveva risparmiato osservazioni antipatiche.  
Ryo rimase racchiuso nel suo mutismo, non sapendo in realtà se sparare una battutaccia per sgusciare fuori dalla conversazione o lasciarla proseguire. Non aveva intenzione di aiutarla, incuriosito dal percorso che Kaori avrebbe potuto imboccare.  
Dopotutto, non era quello che aveva cercato di fare quando le aveva lasciato l'orecchino nella tasca dei jeans, in seguito alla loro unica e incantata serata trascorsa come una coppia, e non di persone normali, ma di fidanzati, come lui stesso aveva detto? Lei non aveva colto l'occasione, o non aveva capito, supportata dall'insicurezza e bassa autostima, quando invece avrebbe potuto inchiodarlo, e lui ne aveva approfittato per fare finta di nulla come d'abitudine.  
Ma Kaori si sentiva cambiata, perché nel frattempo si erano susseguiti diversi episodi significativi e, a modo suo, Ryo si era dimostrato romantico. Non avrebbe mai potuto esprimere una frase da romanzo rosa o film sdolcinato, ma le aveva detto senza giri di parole che lei era la sua famiglia, aveva condiviso con lei il desiderio di passare ogni compleanno insieme, l'aveva abbracciata parlandole senza freni per tutta la notte precedente allo scontro con Shin Kaibara, e infine aveva proclamato di voler sopravvivere per la persona che amava; certo, non era mai diretto e ad ogni passo avanti ne faceva tre indietro, ma non era nemmeno giusto pretendere che facesse tutto lui. Anche lei poteva, e forse doveva, dimostrare qualcosa in maniera un po' più diretta.  
Kaori si era convinta di non avere alcun fiore addosso prima che Ryo si avvicinasse dopo averla salvata, e casualmente si era ritrovata sul collo proprio il pan di cuculo, e non l'altro fiore che Miki aveva scelto per comporre il bouquet, né nessun altro tra quelli presenti nella radura.  
Ebbe l'improvvisa certezza che fosse stato Ryo a lasciarlo, approfittando della confusione e della propria abilità degna di un borseggiatore.  
“Ryo, tu conosci il linguaggio dei fiori?” voleva affrontare di petto la questione, ma decise comunque di approcciarsi lasciandogli spazio per muoversi. Si erano istintivamente spostati in salone davanti alla finestra, che Ryo usava come rifugio per evitare di fondersi nello sguardo della sua partner e come pragmatico punto di controllo, da lì aveva una visuale perfetta e avrebbe notato subito se qualcuno li avesse spiati.  
Provò a ribattere come gli era più congeniale, ossia senza rispondere, di fatto, alla domanda.  
“Sai, Kaori, il linguaggio dei fiori è un trucchetto inventato per venderne di più. In realtà non hanno un vero significato” replicò volendo risultare sicuro di sé, ma sapeva di essere poco convinto e poteva solo contare sull'ingenuità di Kaori. Tuttavia lei non abboccò, tenendo le braccia dietro la schiena e ammirando l'affascinante profilo dello sweeper il cui aspetto pretendeva di essere impenetrabile, ma lei riuscì a scorgere delle falle mai notate prima.  
“La domanda era un'altra” disse con tono innocente, sentendosi un gatto sul punto di intrappolare un topo. Quella prospettiva le dispiaceva un po', perché non voleva che tra di loro ci fosse una lotta, ma se lui faceva il difficile, l'unico modo era continuare a tampinarlo fino a farlo arrendere.  
In amore e in guerra tutto è lecito, si disse senza troppo entusiasmo.  
“Quel fiore che ho preso...è il pan di cuculo. Sai cosa significa?” continuò, mentre il battito del suo cuore si faceva più persistente all'altezza della gola. Ryo distolse lo sguardo dal panorama di Shinjuku che continuava a brulicare di vita in quella bella giornata di sole, ma che pareva più tranquilla del solito come a non voler disturbare il confronto dei City Hunter.  
Ryo si avvicinò piano a Kaori, che si irrigidì nel vederlo abbassarsi, ma si impose di non chiudere gli occhi, finché le sue labbra le sfiorarono l'orecchio.  
“Sono tuo per sempre” soffiò dolcemente, sapendo di mandarla in corto circuito, rimanendo altrettanto affetto dalla sua vicinanza ma riuscendo più abilmente a mascherare ciò che provava.  
Kaori non era fatta per le strategie e i giochi di parole, e la sua natura sincera si svelò subito nella frase successiva.  
“Ryo. Non avevo preso il bouquet, non avevo niente addosso quando sono stata rapita. Sei stato tu a mettermi sul collo il pan di cuculo?”  
Un lieve strato di sudore aveva preso possesso delle sue mani. Si aspettò una replica acida, cercò di prepararsi all'eventualità di dover trattenere le lacrime, non pensando di poter nascondere la delusione dietro la collera con una martellata. Non aveva voglia di scherzare e di ridurre il tutto a una pagliacciata.  
Si tormentò le mani tentando di non darlo troppo a vedere, fingendo di trovare interessanti le persone che fuori deambulavano con l'aria di chi doveva semplicemente ammazzare il tempo.  
Ryo si girò, sapendo già che ogni resistenza avrebbe perso la sua stabilità, e non si sbagliò affatto.  
Osservò la sua graziosa partner nel semplice e delizioso abito che aveva scelto per la cerimonia dei loro amici, aveva risentito molto poco del caos che chi lo indossava aveva vissuto, continuando a sposarsi meravigliosamente alle forme armoniose del suo corpo slanciato. Notò che il sottile filo di perle che Kaori aveva aggiunto come accessorio non c'era più, dovendo essere finito chissà dove in mezzo al bosco.  
Era uno dei pochi gioielli che aveva, non essendo avvezza a portarne d'abitudine. Ryo si soffermò sul collo spoglio e sulle spalle nude, trovando sexy le clavicole che si alzavano e abbassavano al ritmo del respiro, provando il desiderio di morderle con forza per poi ripassarle con la lingua. Era perduto, lo sapeva, e anche se una battuta sagace gli aveva solleticato le labbra, non fu in grado di concretizzarla.  
Le sue dita ruvide si allungarono a sfiorare la pelle che gli stava offuscando la mente con idee progressivamente più spinte, ricevendo da Kaori una reazione che ebbe qualche secondo di ritardo, presa com'era a immaginare il peggio. Finalmente occhi negli occhi, Ryo rese la carezza dalla clavicola al collo più consistente, terminando sul suo viso con le sole nocche, ancora timoroso di poterla sporcare, in tutti i sensi.  
Il respiro di Kaori accelerò impercettibilmente, la giovane donna si sforzò al massimo di non concedere spazio alle reazioni del suo corpo che smaniava per aderire al suo partner. Desiderava un contatto più intimo, più passionale, arrossì ma non provò vergogna all'idea di potersi unire a lui ora che erano nella sicurezza della loro casa. Batté le palpebre come una cerbiatta intimorita quando il braccio di lui imprigionò la sua vita, e la sua mano le sollevò il viso sul suo sguardo che aveva il calore di una brace accesa.  
“Tu che dici?” mormorò lui roco, fissando ora senza ritegno la sua morbida bocca.  
Kaori si permise un tremulo sorriso, alzando la mano per toccargli delicatamente la linea marcata della mascella, non essendo in grado di riflettere con calma su ciò che stava succedendo e su quello che significava.  
“Sei stato tu...” disse con sicurezza e cautela, pensando che lui si fosse esposto veramente troppo per tirarsi indietro, venendo ripagata con il sorriso di lui che la fuse come burro.  
“Tuo per sempre...” ripeté, come incapace di dire semplicemente di sì, con un tono che non voleva avere intento seduttivo ma totale trasporto e voglia di abbandonarsi. Non voleva altro che perdersi tra le sue braccia e avere tutto ciò che aveva allontanato per anni sotto la categoria di pericolosa tentazione alla quale non poteva avvicinarsi neanche col pensiero. Ma Kaori non era il peccato originale, era la sua salvezza...  
Le sfiorò le labbra con le proprie, premendole delicatamente in un primo assaggio premuroso. Un contatto minimo ed essenziale, come quello tra i petali del pan di cuculo che troneggiava nel suo vaso come se li volesse supportare nelle vesti di testimone affidabile.  
Ryo provò la sensazione di trovarsi di fronte a un banchetto dopo giorni di digiuno. Non riuscì a protrarre la delicatezza e si impadronì della sua bocca, goloso, impaziente, accendendo una miccia inarrestabile che lei alimentò rispondendo alla sua frenesia con identico trasporto, sentendo ogni sua fibra risvegliarsi, affondando le mani nel carbone dei suoi capelli e fremendo per il modo in cui lui la stringeva sempre di più, anche quando non ci fu più spazio da colmare.  
Ryo si dimostrò esoso in quel primo bacio che ebbe l'effetto di un fuoco artificiale in un cielo buio, e anche quando la foga tra le loro labbra si fermò, lui continuò a baciarle il viso e il collo, concludendo con un abbraccio che rubò il fiato a entrambi, allacciati e privi di ogni protezione usata fino ad allora. Avevano cercato di ripararsi dall'amore irrefrenabile che li legava indissolubilmente, per un epilogo che giungeva dopo anni di resistenza ma che non poteva essere diverso.  
Fronte contro fronte, Ryo si sentì felice come il bambino che non aveva mai potuto essere e l'espressione di Kaori rivelava una tale pace da risultare commovente. La mano di lei che gli carezzava i capelli sulla nuca aveva un effetto calmante di cui Ryo si innamorò, poi le prese la stessa mano e la riempì di bacio.  
Kaori fu la prima a parlare, simulando una lucidità che al momento non le apparteneva.  
“Dovremmo cambiarci...farci una doccia” mormorò, per la seconda volta nella giornata riluttante a doversi separare da lui. Il suo cervello era smarrito in una qualche nuvola di buon umore e il suo cuore svolazzava come un passerotto il primo giorno di primavera, ma sentiva di dover sempre interpretare il ruolo del grillo parlante.  
“Sì...sì...vai prima tu, io vado a fare un giro di informatori” balbettò lui accarezzandole le guance e il collo, già drogato della sua pelle liscia e ora capiva bene perché ne era stato distante per molto tempo. Aveva capito che lei sarebbe stata la sua freccia nel cuore quando Volpe Argentata l'aveva presa di mira, ma ora sarebbe stato necessario che lo facessero fuori per allontanarlo da lei.  
Kaori rifletté per un istante e non le piacque l'idea che lui uscisse. Lo voleva tutto per sé quella sera e non provò rimorso per quel pensiero egoistico.  
“Perché non vieni con me invece?” un luccichio birichino si fece strada nei suoi occhi, anche se il suo viso arrossiva parecchio. Ryo rimase sbalordito e non poté più controllare l'eccitazione che lei gli stava provocando fin dal mattino, quando aveva sceso le scale con quel vestito che evidenziava tutta la sua bellezza licenziosamente innocente come solo Kaori riusciva ad apparire.  
Un barlume di ragione si illuminò in Ryo, che si spostò leggermente e la guardò negli occhi.  
“Kaori, sei sicura?”  
Non voleva che lei si sentisse costretta a fare nulla, non aveva niente da dimostrare e lui si sentiva già euforico senza dover fare tutto in una volta. Anche solo guardare il suo viso sereno, privo di ombre di preoccupazione, tristezza o rabbia, era sufficiente. Era smielato, lo sapeva, ma Kaori lo aveva portato anche a quello. Kaori annuì, prendendolo per mano e conducendolo senza altri discorsi fino al bagno.  
I primi minuti trascorsero in un imbarazzo che nessuno dei due seppe mitigare. Kaori, non volendo diventare preda di un'inappropriata isteria, si mise a trafficare tirando fuori asciugamani e accappatoi e per prendere tempo avrebbe anche avviato l'acqua della doccia se non fosse stata una che detestava lo spreco. La sua timidezza minacciava di serrarla senza lasciarle scampo e non sapeva davvero cosa fare, nel suo vortice che palesava inesperienza e panico, seppur la felicità la squassasse nel profondo. Avvertì le mani del partner sulle proprie e scoprì che entrambi si trovavano di fronte allo specchio; le dita di Ryo fra le sue, premurose e attente come quelle di uno scultore che studia la sua materia prima, la calmarono ed elettrizzarono.  
Un bacio si adagiò sulla pelle tenera della sua nuca, seguito da altri lungo la linea del collo e della spalla. Ryo sapeva di amare tutto di lei, ma quella parte della sua pelle così a disposizione e irresistibile lo faceva curiosamente andare fuori di testa.  
Guardò il riflesso della sua compagna, rapito ma ancora lucido, facendo prova di tutto il rispetto e la sensibilità che nutriva per le donne in generale, nonostante le apparenze, e per Kaori in particolare.  
“Stai tranquilla, angelo mio...” disse senza allontanare troppo le labbra dalla sua pelle, “so che una nuova esperienza crea sempre ansia, ma non devi avere paura di me. Non faremo e non farò nulla che tu non voglia” spiegò accarezzando con la punta delle dita le sue braccia, mantenendosi in quella zona neutra per rimarcare il concetto.  
“Non ho paura. Mi fido di te” rispose Kaori, volendo che quella realtà fosse ben chiara. Non aveva fiducia in nessuno più di Ryo, la sua vita era nelle sue mani, tutto ciò che era si sarebbe sgretolato come un castello di sabbia senza di lui.  
Kaori cercò altre parole sensate per tentare di spiegare ciò che sentiva, ma Ryo la precedette togliendole il fiato.  
“Io ti amo, Kaori, e non ti farò del male in alcun modo”  
Kaori emise un piccolo singhiozzo e guardò i suoi occhi nello specchio con un sorriso infinito e splendente.  
“Anch'io ti amo”  
Lui la baciò sulla guancia, appoggiando il viso sulla sua spalla.  
“Vuoi continuare?” chiese senza alcuna pressione, desiderando solo il suo benessere.  
Kaori annuì, aggiungendo un 'sì' basso ma chiaro. Portò la mano al fianco dove c'era la cerniera del vestito ma non riuscì ad abbassarla, nervosa e con le dita tremanti. La mano ferma di Ryo la aiutò in quel compito, aprendo l'abito con lentezza, ricominciando ad elargire baci su collo e spalle mentre lo abbassava, passando con le mani sul suo ventre e sui fianchi, evitando ancora i punti più sensibili.  
In un momento imprecisato Ryo si liberò della giacca disseminata di buchi qua e là, testimoni dei proiettili che lo avevano solo sfiorato senza causare ulteriori danni, e della maglietta che non era stata emblema di eleganza per un matrimonio ma si era rivelata decisamente più funzionale per l'evento movimentato che aveva vissuto.  
Kaori si voltò gettandogli le braccia al collo per baciarlo, stringendosi a lui più che poteva. I suoi muscoli marmorei erano in grado di trasmetterle un'incredibile sensazione di morbidezza, e la sua evidente eccitazione la inorgogliva. In uno slancio ardito, Kaori portò la mano di Ryo sul proprio seno, abbattendo qualsiasi rimasuglio di argine rimasto in piedi, perdendo pian piano contatto con la realtà sotto le sue carezze dolci e ben dosate. Kaori si separò da lui il tempo di eliminare la biancheria, ergendosi con una sicurezza mai provata, vedendo i suoi occhi accendersi prima di imitarla.  
La loro prima volta non fu sotto la doccia, dove tuttavia il riscaldamento fu notevolmente appassionato, con Ryo che le diede piacere usando le mani e la bocca, e Kaori che volle ricambiare allo stesso modo, fuori di sé per quanto si sentiva bene, rendendo Ryo ancora più consapevole di quanto lei gli fosse vitale, essenziale. Concepire l'esistenza senza Kaori non era più solo doloroso, ma impossibile.  
L'amore proseguì nel buio e nel silenzio della camera da letto, dove l'unione del corpo sancì l'imperituro legame già presente in cuore e anima.

Per le prime settimane, il cambiamento da partner di lavoro a coppia intima rimase nel privato dell'appartamento dei City Hunter. Kaori non perse l'abitudine di svegliarsi presto e di eseguire la sua routine mattutina, Ryo non smise di poltrire fino a tardi. Talvolta, seguendo l'insano impulso di farla arrabbiare, Ryo fingeva di sognare e mormorava un nome femminile a caso, finendo ribaltato sul pavimento da una Kaori incollerita che, al sorriso birbante e all'occhiolino di lui, diventava paonazza nella consapevolezza che lui si divertiva come un idiota a prenderlo in giro.  
Quando uscivano e Kaori lo rimproverava perché non si era lavato la faccia, spesso incrociavano Saeko che prometteva bottarelle a Ryo, il quale sbavava prima di beccarsi uno scappellotto. In genere, alla scenetta assisteva anche Mick, intento a bere il suo caffè davanti alla finestra, e rideva divertito per poi dare retta alla dolce Kazue che lo salutava con un bacio prima di andare a lavorare.  
Nella consueta fermata al Cat's Eye, Ryo importunava Miki, ripresasi del tutto dalla ferita, subendo le ire di Falcon e lo sdegno di Kasumi che ancora nutriva una pia illusione di poterlo conquistare.  
Kaori lo inseguiva col martello, ignara degli sguardi degli amici che, dopo il fracasso causato da lei e da Ryo, non potevano fare a meno di ridere per le loro buffonate, sapendo di voler bene a quei due esattamente per come erano.  
Dopo qualche rincorsa folle e la martellata a cui Ryo non poteva sottrarsi, Kaori si ritrovava a braccetto con Ryo, sapendo che lui non avrebbe mai smesso di fare il cretino con il resto del mondo, ma da cui sapeva indubbiamente di essere amata; non ci volle poi molto che tutti mangiassero la foglia e capissero che, se esternamente tutto sembrava uguale, in realtà qualcosa era cambiato per sempre.


	2. //

La pungente sensazione che le pizzicava gli occhi fece capire a Kaori che era molto presto, non oltre le 6 del mattino. Emettendo un sospiro soddisfatto per aver potuto dormire più di quattro ore consecutivamente, la giovane donna scorse la rassicurante figura del suo uomo sul bordo del letto, con addosso una maglietta le cui maniche corte erano arrotolate sopra le spalle e comodi pantaloni da tuta che la fecero sorridere lievemente.  
Da esattamente 15 giorni Ryo Saeba era diventato molto più pudico, e i tempi in cui ballava nudo davanti alla finestra erano divertenti ricordi passati.  
Kaori si alzò senza fretta e si lasciò avvolgere dal lenzuolo che coprì il suo corpo nudo a eccezione degli slip. Lei, invece, sembrava aver messo da parte ogni antica vergogna circa la propria nudità, preferendo essere comoda e a suo agio al contatto diretto con la freschezza del letto da una parte e il calore di ciò che Ryo stava al momento osservando con tutta la sua attenzione dall'altra.  
Lo strofinio dei suoi movimenti non disturbò Ryo, che sentì la mano della donna sfiorargli il braccio, scivolando a stringergli il petto mentre le sue labbra accarezzavano candidamente la sua spalla e il suo viso faceva capolino dall'incavo del collo.  
Ryo sospirò, credendo ancora di non potersi abituare alla felicità che provava. Tempo prima aveva addirittura creduto che, se lui e Kaori si fossero concretizzati in quanto coppia, si sarebbero presto annoiati l'uno dell'altra rendendosi conto che l'attesa di mettersi insieme era stata molto più intrigante. Non era così. Molte cose erano cambiate, ma non la complicità che permetteva loro di parlare senza parole, non lo sguardo innamorato della sua Kaori, non la sua convinzione che Kaori fosse l'unica persona che desiderasse al suo fianco per sempre. Non riusciva a smettere di stupirsi del benessere che provava, sull'attenti ma non più frenato dalla paura anestetizzante che per anni si era impadronita delle sue azioni, portandolo a fare il buffone o peggio lo stronzo quando la questione si faceva seria e lei si avvicinava troppo, travolgendolo nel suo ottimismo e nella sua voglia di vivere.  
Ryo non si accorgeva nemmeno che da almeno mezz'ora rigirava l'anello che rendeva luminoso il suo anulare sinistro, simbolo del suo amore e appartenenza a Kaori. All'interno vi era inciso 'Tua per sempre' e la stessa formula figurava nella fede gemella di Kaori, orgogliosa del sogno qualche tempo prima irraggiungibile, ora più vero che mai.  
La realtà era lì, davanti a loro, dormiva saporitamente nel suo lettino in caldo legno di ciliegio e devastava il cuore dello sweeper per l'amore che gli suscitava.  
Aveva letteralmente dato la vita a una persona. La consapevolezza che non fosse un atto eroico ma un processo biologico che accomunava tutti gli esseri umani, gli animali e le piante non rendeva Ryo meno euforico. Guardava il bambino che possedeva metà del suo dna e sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto ringraziare Kaori come si conveniva per i regali continui che gli portava fin dalla prima volta in cui una ragazzina a cui piaceva il caffè con molto zucchero gli aveva dimostrato il puro significato del coraggio e di cosa si è disposti a fare per un amore incondizionato e puro come acqua di sorgente.  
Sentì il seno morbido della sua Kaori lambirgli il braccio, ne fu confortato. Lo trovava sempre magnifico, ma ora il seno di Kaori rappresentava anche il nutrimento del loro cucciolo e Ryo non lo vedeva più solo con la malizia di un amante. Talvolta capitava che Ryo portasse il neonato in mezzo al lettone e lo attaccasse alla mammella, e Ryo si sistemava sull'altro lato per assistere con meraviglia al gesto più basico del mondo che coinvolgeva le ragioni per cui respirava.  
Kaori interruppe il silenzio del soffice mattino ancora buio.  
“Dormi un po'...ci penso io adesso”  
Lui annuì, anche se non si sentiva poi così stanco. Ad ora, Hideyuki si svegliava giusto un paio di volte a notte, una grazia a detta di altri conoscenti costretti alla veglia per notti intere.  
“È perfetto” mormorò, commosso, ammirando il suo bambino che portava il nome della persona più importante che Ryo e Kaori avevano in comune, colui che aveva fatto da Cupido senza saperlo o forse sì, quando aveva mandato Ryo a cercare la sorellina che si travestiva da uomo per indagare nel primo caso che aveva dimostrato tra loro un'affinità rara, nel mondo degli sweeper come in quello ordinario.  
“Sì” sorrise Kaori, “è perfetto. Ed è nostro per sempre”.

Alcuni anni dopo.

L'uomo accentuò leggermente la presa intorno alla vita della donna che si godeva preziosi minuti di riposo in quella tiepida mattina domenicale.  
Le labbra di lui cercarono immediatamente la morbida pelle della spalla, risalendo fino al collo.  
Sorrise avvertendo la donna fremere, aggiungendo piccoli morsi che portarono la sua adorabile compagna di vita a strofinarsi contro di lui, ricevendo un grugnito e un evidente indice di gradimento in zona bacino.  
La voce bassa e dal tono falsamente rimproverante di lei non riuscì a scoraggiare l'uomo che anzi rabbrividì alla vena sensuale che le uscì dalle labbra succulente.  
“Non adesso...non senti?”  
La mano impertinente di lui si arrampicò sotto il suo top arrivando felicemente a un seno vellutato che massaggiò per ottenere un sospiro eccitato, confermato dal capezzolo che si inturgidì all'istante.  
“Sì...ma possiamo essere veloci”  
Lei rise mantenendo la voce a un volume contenuto, continuando a scaricargli saette di dolce tortura al basso ventre.  
“Qualche anno fa ti saresti tagliato la lingua pur di concepire l'idea di poter essere veloce”  
Il morso vampiresco che lui le riservò le fece esalare un urletto, seguito da un piccolo schiaffo sulla mano che seguitava a palpeggiarla.  
“Basta, Ryo, adesso non è il momento!” lo fulminò, ricordandogli che il suo animo di furia incontenibile non si era affievolito anche se erano una coppia a 360 gradi da più di sei anni e i martelli, anche se venivano usati di rado, non si arrugginivano.  
Lui si lamentò, e subito dopo abbandonò ogni intento lussurioso lasciando cadere la testa sulla spalla della donna, che sorrise e si preparò all'imminente attacco.  
Tre secondi più tardi, la porta si spalancò in un fragore degno delle mazze chiodate di Kaori e due uragani in miniatura schizzarono all'interno del nido d'amore dei City Hunter, mettendo fine a qualsiasi fantasia, rimandandola alla tarda serata.  
Un bambino sui sei anni dai disordinati capelli neri si gettò ridendo sul lato di Kaori, che si sollevò gridando di gioia mentre accoglieva tra le braccia il secondo uomo della sua vita, mentre una bimba di tre anni dal caschetto fulvo sgattaiolò verso Ryo, pretendendo di essere coccolata senza indugi con lo stesso adorabile broncio altezzoso del papà quando Kaori lo ignorava per qualche minuto.  
Kaori notò i codini della piccola Sayuri, frutto dell'impegno di suo fratello Hideyuki che si dimostrava col tempo un bambino molto creativo e amante dell'arte. Mentre rideva come uno stupidino per attirare tutta la sua attenzione, Sayuri faceva altrettanto per avere tutto per sé l'uomo che aveva già detto di voler sposare.  
Era una piccola diva, e nonostante l'età dimostrava una sicurezza in sé che ogni tanto Kaori invidiava.  
Dopo una buona mezz'ora trascorsa in solletico e urla, si decise che era il momento di alzarsi per lavarsi e fare colazione.  
Ryo uscì dal letto tenendo in braccio la sua preziosa donnina, gli occhi quasi liquidi d'amore.  
Avere figli era stata una scelta rischiosa e impavida, lui aveva pensato totalmente pazza, ma con il piccolo corpo di Sayuri tra le braccia, che risultava ancora più piccina a confronto con i suoi 192 centimetri, riuscì solo a pensare che l'amava più della sua vita.  
Come sweeper aveva dovuto rinunciare a un po' di azione per consentire una protezione quasi costante sulla sua famiglia, e da tempo accettava incarichi poco rischiosi, ad esempio come guardia del corpo di varie idol e celebrità – e, con il rischio di provocare una bufera di neve a luglio, circa tre anni prima aveva accettato di lavorare anche per gli uomini -, ma come uovo aveva guadagnato una ricchezza che avrebbe reso pallida la mitica Eldorado. Ciò nonostante, nelle vesti di City Hunter ribadiva periodicamente che se qualcuno avesse osato torcere un capello alla sua famiglia, l'ira di Ryo Saeba si sarebbe abbattuta sullo sciagurato con implacabile mancanza di pietà, e la promessa era stata recepita abbastanza chiaramente, era oramai molto raro che qualche squilibrato osasse sfidare la furia di Ryo Saeba diventato padre.  
Vedeva Hideyuki sapendo che gli somigliava molto, intenzionato a fargli vivere l'infanzia che lui poteva solo sognare; vedeva Sayuri e scorgeva l'espressione dolce e risoluta di Kaori, anche se caratterialmente erano inversi. Hideyuki era timido e riservato, Sayuri era una forza della natura e abbastanza monella.  
Ma quei bambini vedevano in lui un esempio di vita, e anche se il pensiero gli metteva un po' paura, lo spronava ad essere ogni giorno migliore, sapendo di poter contare su Kaori che l'avrebbe risollevato se fosse caduto. Lei rimaneva il suo faro nel buio, la sua acqua nel deserto, il suo fuoco per l'inverno.  
Mentre si apprestava a dirigersi in bagno e poi in cucina con Sayuri che non smetteva di dire che voleva preparare i pancake, osservò Kaori che, sul letto, continuava a riempire di baci e carezze Hideyuki, perdendosi nei suoi occhi scuri tanto simili a quelli del suo amore di sempre.  
Kaori baciò il pancino di Hideyuki, facendolo sghignazzare e i due innamorati si guardarono nello stesso momento, comunicandosi senza parole che si appartenevano per sempre, che appartenevano per sempre ai frutti del loro amore, il quale continuava a rigenerarsi e a germogliare come i fiori di pan di cuculo che da circa sette anni non mancavano mai nella casa dei City Hunter.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti e buon anno nuovo!  
> Nonostante io abbia già scritto una one shot post finale, ne ho voluta scrivere un'altra, presa da uno stralcio di ispirazione xD Sappiamo tutti che non è un'idea originale, anche se ho voluto aggiungere un piccolo elemento di novità: la presenza del pan di cuculo addosso a Kaori per me non è casuale. Nelle vignette precedenti rispetto a quella in cui Ryo glielo fa notare, Kaori non ha NULLA sul collo, e in me è nata l'idea che sia stato proprio Ryo a lasciarglielo...sappiamo anche che Ryo ha una conoscenza molto vasta e non sospetta (ad esempio, si scopre che sa parlare lingue straniere come nell'episodio della principessa Alma), penso che potrebbe sapere qualcosa del linguaggio dei fiori, o che magari abbia origliato Kaori e Miki mentre quest'ultima spiegava le scelte del suo bouquet...insomma, è solito compiere gesti discreti e significativi (es. il già citato orecchino), e quindi mi sono detta, perché no? Potrebbe aver appoggiato lui il pan di cuculo su Kaori, con l'implicito significato che lui è suo per sempre (così come lei è sua per sempre!); ho poi messo per iscritto le ultimissime scenette del manga, ma penso che lo abbiate capito.  
> Questa fanfiction era nata come one shot, ma ci sarà un secondo capitolo non tanto lungo su qualcosa di ulteriormente post finale :) sapete che amo le storie angst, ma penso che come fanwriter io sia più portata per il romanticismo e il fluff xD se siete arrivati fin qui, vi ringrazio ancora di più e a presto!


End file.
